Ness
Character Synopsis Ness (ネス Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the EarthBound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. At the beginning of EarthBound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B | Low 2-C Verse:'''Earthbound/Mother 2 '''Name: Ness Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as sleep, paralysis, uncontrollable crying, confusion), Forcefield Generation (For non-psychic attacks only), Ice Manipulation (Via PK Freeze), Fire Manipulation (Via PK Fire), Lightning Manipulation (Via PK Thunder), Magnetism Manipulation (Via PK Magnet), Matter Manipulation/Absorption (Was able to break down and absorb all iterations of Magicant particle from particle), Conceptual Manipulation (Can erase the concept of Magicant), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite Giygas changing the past and fighting him there, he did not suffer any change in the present time), Creation (Can create items such as equipment and weapons and brought them to the real world), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Could survive the Creation of Giygas's Dimension, aswell as all his changes to the battle area and his attacks), Void Manipulation (Could fight in Giygas's Dimension of darkness, which is able to absorb Paula's call for help), Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), and Immunity to Mind Control. Destructive Ability: Country Level+ '(Was about to take on enemies like the Ghost of Starman, who are still fought by the end of the game) | '''Universe Level+ '(After "touching the truth", Ness absorbs the entirety of Magicant, which is revealed to be an entire Universe with it's own Space-Time Continuum. Described as having became one with the universe) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge real lighting at very close ranges from enemies like Thunder and Storm and Thunder Mites) | Semi-Omnipresent (His existence at this point has become one with entire Universe after touching the "Truth of The Universe") Lifting Ability: Unknown | Universal (His existence is literally the universe itself) Striking Ability: Country Class+ (Can hurt a dog made of diamonds; scales to his Destructive Ability) | Universal+ '(Was able to absorb Magicant which are entire universes exists within all psychics and non-psychics) 'Durability: Country Level+ | Universe Level+ (Survived all of Magicant being absorbed into himself. His spirit is one with the entire universe, including Space and Time) Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers (countrywide range) | Universal+ (Can absorb all of Magicant which is an entire universe) Intelligence: Above Average, presumably that of a normal boy his age | Nigh-Omniscient (Has obtained near limitless knowledge after touching the truth of the universe) Weaknesses: Pacifist, gets homesick if he hasn't called/visited home recently Notable Feats: Versions: Other Attributes List of Equipment: Bat, yo-yo, slingshot, baseball cap, Franklin Badge Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PK Rockin:' Powerful psychic attack that assaults all enemies. *'Teleport:' Can travel anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' Reflects enemy attacks back at them. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep unless they're highly intelligent. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Extra Info: Pre-Magicant | Post-Magicant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mother Series Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Healers Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Weapons Master Category:Hax Category:Bikers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Super Smash Bros